Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya is a Digidestined partnered with Gatomon. She is the daughter of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya and the younger sister of Tai Kamiya. Her crest is the Crest of Light. Appearance Digimon Adventure Kari has short brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a long yellow shirt and pink pants. She wears a whistle around her neck which she gives to Gatomon. 02 Kari wears a pink and white shirt and yellow shorts. Her hair is longer and is shoulder length. She wears a red barrette in her hair to hold it back. She is wearing pink shoes. She is wearing a camera around her neck. Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures Kari wears pretty much the same outfit as she did in Digimon Adventure, only she now has small breasts even though she is 8-years-old. This shows that she's starting puberty. Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures Part II Kari wears a longer pink and white shirt and has her breasts which are still small since she is only 11-years-old. She wears dark pink gloves and dark pink short pants. She wears pink, white, and dark pink shoes. She still wears her dark pink barrette. Personality Kari is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people. She avoids fighting when possible. She always put others before herself a trait which puts her in danger. She has a close relationship with her older brother, Tai who is very protective of her. She is aware of Davis's crush on her and uses that to her advantage to get him to behave. Even though she can be mean to Davis, she still cares about him. Role in Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Kari pretty much has the same role as she did in the Digimon anime, she is the last Digidestined to be chosen only she is aged 8 instead of aged 9 in the Digimon anime. In Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures Part II: instead of being aged 13, Kari's age was reset to age 11 to pretty much keep her character an child and one year younger than Gabrielle and a few of her friends. She helped stop Myotismon along with the other Digidestined. The scene where she and TK are chased by Piedmon is changed and the scene has TK, Kari, Gabrielle, Katrese, Annie, Sam, and Jenny and all their Digimon except Kari's partner, Gatomon are chased by Piedmon. Renamon and Lillymon help save the children from Piedmon. In Part II, Kari pretty much has the same role, to stop the Digimon Emperor from turning Digimon into his slaves. She at first doesn't trust Ken after he redeemed himself, Gabrielle told her that's exactly how she felt after Ray redeemed himself. Erika told Kari that Ken was truly sorry and that she and the others should forgive him. Kari realized that Erika was right and was one of the kids who encouraged Ken to join the team. In one of the episodes, Kari and Gabrielle are captured by Arkueimon and Mummymon who hold them hostage to lure the rest of the Digidestined to their doom. But Renamon Digivolves to Kyubimon and Gatomon Digivolves to Angewomon saving Kari and Gabrielle from the two evil Digimon. Kari particapated in rescuing Ken from Arkueimon and Mummymon and they fought against the evil Digimon who attempted to kidnap Ken. At the end of Part II, Kari marries TK much to Davis's delight and they have two children. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Digidestined